<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Friend by EducationalBMC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939145">A New Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC'>EducationalBMC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demigods [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossroads, Demigod! TommyInnit, Demigod! Tubbo, Gen, Mention of Nihachu, Mention of Purpled, New World, Portals, Tubbo grew up in the forest, Tubbos mum is a deer, everyone is a demigod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year after Purpled had first arrived Tommy met his best friend for the first time. It was the end of the summer, only two weeks before school was meant to start at the end of August.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demigods [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Almost a year after Purpled had first arrived Tommy met his best friend for the first time. It was the end of the summer, only two weeks before school was meant to start at the end of August. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had expected him, of course. He always did, with the exception of Philza. So when Tubbo appeared in front of him, holding a cornflower in his hand, Tommy was already there welcoming him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo had to think as Tommy spoke, he knew how to speak english, but it wasn’t near his native language. So therefore he had to think for a second as he realized that the blonde was welcoming him to a new town. Tubbo looked around, but didn’t see the forest or his mother. Where was Gabriella?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a house for you” Tommy explained, pointing down the road which he had done so many times now. Tubbo knew the words, but couldn’t quite understand the boy. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Tubbo” he still said, knowing that it was the one thing he had the chance to say now. Tommy smiled at the boy, he could see the paths he could take, knew that making the right choices would lead the two to become great friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Tommy” Tommy replied, Tubbo nodded his head slowly before looking back towards the road with the houses. He hadn’t lived in a town before. He had never lived with people. It was not something he had asked for or wanted, but the boy in front of him seemed nice, so he still took the offer. He could try to find Gabriella the next day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy opened the door to the wooden house, and Tubbo stepped inside. It wasn’t as big as his house back home, the one he had grown with his powers, but it still held a cozy feeling. Yet it wasn’t the fluffy green rug that looked like grass that Tubbo focused on, but instead the glass door that led out into his own little garden. He didn’t hesitate to go outside to check it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much, it needed some work, but Tubbo still liked it. He had seen gardens like these in the towns he had visited, and they always looked so pretty. There was no need for gardens in the forest, he could grow everything freely there either way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo put a hand on the dirt in front of him, and soon carrots were growing out of the ground. He turned around, noticing how Tommy was still watching him in silence. He was simply leaning against the doorframe. Tubbo looked back to the carrots, he knew that people couldn’t do that, but Tommy didn’t look even slightly surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Growing things must be cool” he said, and Tubbo smiled, nodding his head </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can also talk to animals! I- my mum is a doe. I don’t know where she is though” he explained to his new friend. Tommy still didn’t look surprised, a bit confused at most. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s probably where you left her in your world. This isn’t Minecraft, this is Earth” Tommy explained, Tubbo had no idea what that meant. He had never heard of places called Minecraft or Earth. But he understood what Tommy was telling him, he was in a new realm, a new universe, and his mom was still in the one he had grown up in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s gonna be worried” Tubbo said, not really knowing what else he should say. Tommy shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that your world might be aware of the disappearing people by now” he said, and Tubbo tilted his head. He had heard whispers the last year, about demigods disappearing from the different kingdoms. He knew he was a demigod, but he wasn’t special, he lived in the forest. Why would someone take him? “You were meant to be here Tubbo” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Tubbo asked, truly not understanding the blonde. He wasn’t meant to be here, he was meant to be in the forest with his family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet” Tommy replied “I can’t see the future, I can only see where paths lead” he stepped forward onto the grass and towards Tubbo, stopping before he got too close. “Every path I could possibly choose always leads to me meeting everyone who is here, even if I hadn’t chosen the path I have. None of the paths I can choose between leads to another universe” Tommy seemed to look right through Tubbo for a second, before he blinked several times. “Niki needs my help” he then explained “I’ll send Purpled to show you around on the way. It was nice meeting you” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, nice to meet you too Tommy” Tubbo agreed, wondering who this Purpled person was. For some reason Tubbo trusted Tommy, and therefore he trusted that whoever Purpled was, he would be safe with him. So when Tommy handed Tubbo a key to the house and then left, he simply continued growing plants in the garden, wondering if he could somehow send a message to his mom to tell her he was okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>